


What I’ve decided

by sweetcherrylola (Jeffersunflower)



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersunflower/pseuds/sweetcherrylola
Summary: This happens after the ending ‘The Queen’s Coronation’.You’re not someone who was ever impressed by any of your suitors, or even strange swans, for you only had one man in mind…
Relationships: Ben Castille/MC, Ben Castille/Reader, Ben Castille/Signy, Castle Guard/MC, Castle Guard/Reader, Castle Guard/Signy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What I’ve decided

**Author's Note:**

> For my Betsy Bensy! Have a lovely Christmas 🎄

You sat silently, looking into the cheering crowd. The lights were perfect, candles aplenty and glowing yellow, the flowers cut fresh and filling the hall with a rosy scent, your father and Ms Roslin smiling at each other proudly. ‘This is not destiny, but what I’ve decided.’ You sigh heavily, as you shifts upon your new throne, wondering what was throwing your mood off. Your eyes glaze over the crowd, gazing into the distance to which an armoured man stood guard facing out front, back turned to the ceremony, as a part of the procession. 

It was the chief minister that eased your stressful position upon the throne by announcing the policies he had mostly written up for you, the new Queen, that would be in effect from that point forward. None of those words interested many of the royals, as the crowd dispersed towards the banquet hall instead. You sighed once more, thinking to the troublemakers that wrecked you of a peaceful coronation prior. ‘Aldous, Audwin…’ your mind rushed their names through. Though you was rather grateful and touched by their fond natures, you never wanted any one of them by your side. Truly, there was only a young man you’ve known for years, yet knew nothing about. You set down the orb and spectre upon their respective positions. This was not what you wanted. 

That night, as you lay in her bed staring blankly at the roses aplenty upon your dresser, you decided a breath of fresh air would do you some benefit. As you flung open the window, you smiled solemnly at the night sky, cool air billowing upon your face and perfectly-done hair, messing it up. You looked out into the distance to observe the outskirts of the castle, which your room had a good view of. 

There, you watch the night guard stand post, tiny in the distance. Come morning-time, a certain young man will take that position. His face was often flushed red as you remembered it, littered with freckles, green eyes to brighten your every outing and a smile warmer than the sun. A young man with his voice so smooth and gentle, speaking words so tender and kind. It was these words that gave you the spring in your step, the smile on your face. Words that were only for that peasant girl he thought you were. 

You snapped out of her daydream, turning away from the window. Your heartbeat was now quickening, as you looked into the mirror across the dark room. An expression of pain was plastered on your face, and with your hands clutched against your chest, begging it to stop beating, you stared at your own reflection. ‘I deceived him,’ you murmured to yourself, eyes now downcast. Falling to the floor, you sobbed. 

The door creaked open. “Oh, I’m so sorry I took long, I was caught up with talking to your father-“ you heard Ms. Roslin pause, closing the door behind her. “Signy?” The woman approached you and sat upon the floor by your side, rubbing your shoulders, soon coaxing you to the bed. Ms Roslin sat at the edge of the bed, and with you huddled up against her, the woman rested your head in her lap, gently stroking your hair. “Oh, my darling. Please tell me what causes you so much grief.”

Ms Roslin sounded pained, and frankly you knew she was whenever you were upset. “Ms Roslin, oh…” you started sobbing again. “I believe I am in love.” 

“But my dear, you turned down both confessions from Aldous and Audwin, why do you say that only now?” 

“It’s the castle guard, Ms Roslin.” You blurted. 

You feel Ms Roslin stop stroking your hair for a quick second. She returns to it, composing herself. “Castle guard?” She asks quizzically, as she frowned attempting to remember each and every one of them. One stood out, and it clicks in her mind. “It’s the young one that usually holds the outskirts, isn’t it?” You hear a tone of certainty in her voice. 

“You know him?” You ask, subconsciously admitting that Ms Roslin was right. As you sat up, you heard her giggle at your enthusiasm, and she gave you a pat on the head. 

“Oh, Ben Castille’s the youngest member of all the guards, only twenty, and rather capable too. His family hails from Verona, but moved here when he was a wee lad.” She attempts to recall. It wasn’t too long ago that the Chief Minister was off complaining to her about the age of Ben, who was sixteen when he started his position. “Your uncle said he should focus on his education, and has no idea how he could protect anyone with his bony arms,” Ms Roslin giggled at the comment. 

You look at her in shock. She’s never told you all this, and with this new information you took Ms Roslin by the hand, excited, before remembering the coldness Ben now showed you. Oh, but it can never be…” you murmur. 

Ms Roslin lifted your chin. “Why do you say that, dear?” She patted your tears away with the sleeve of her gown. “Don’t weep, Signy,” 

“Once he found out my true identity he was cold.” You explained. “I miss him. I miss when I’d hand him his bread, and our fingers would touch. I miss when he’d crack a joke, I miss when he’d worry for me when I return after dark…” you trailed off, sighing heavily.

Ms Roslin got up from the bed and lit a candle, before facing you. A smile was dancing upon her face. “I think you should go see him. The two of you must talk, wether it be your confession or his disrespect, your majesty. It’s late, but since the guard’s quarters are within the compounds of the castle, so I’m not too fussed.” 

Your eyes lit up, nodding, as Ms Roslin opened the dresser for you. After you got into a simple daydress, Ms Roslin put your hair back in a simple braid, setting the crown upon your head. “Remember, he cannot reject your instructions, for you are the head of all us, now.” She teased as you threw your arms around her for a hug. 

“Thank you, Ms Roslin.”

She eased and kissed your forehead. “I love you like a daughter, Signy. Never falter, for you are the sun. Now go, before that Castille boy falls asleep.”

You spun on your heel, tiptoeing down the stairwell. It was rather quiet, with everyone settling into bed and the maidservants cleaning up the banquet hall. You circled around the back, hoping you wouldn’t be seen by your father or uncle, as you held the candle up into the night wind, cupping your hand over the warmth to avoid the wind snuffing it out. 

As you approached the back end of the castle, you caught sight of the young man blowing out the hanging lanterns out in the distance. With hurried footsteps, you hastened towards him. The night was dark, and you could only see his shocked expression wirh accordance to the lantern, as you called out to him, quickening your steps to him before halting, catching your breath. .

“Your majesty,” he stumbled, kneeling to the floor, before holding positing. The sight of Ben in his casual clothes performing his duty as a guard amused you slightly. The black turtleneck was rather akin to the chainmail, and the grey pants almost reminiscent of his armour. “Dare I ask, your majesty, what brings you to our humble quarters?” 

Your heart dropped. Cold, as usual. “I wanted to talk to you, Ben,” you added his name nervously “I, Ben…” you broke into a pained sigh. Years of casual chatter reduced to his duty. How glad you were at the moment that the night should be dark, for you felt tears sting your eyes as you fell upon the grass, worrying not if it should dirty your dress. 

He took the lantern off the hook upon the tree and kneeled before you. You looked up at him holding the light to the face. Speechless, the two of you looked at each other for a moment that you deemed almost heavenly. Ben subconsciously reached his hand to wipe the tears that fell down your cheek away, as you stared into his green eyes helplessly. Utterly frozen, for he was the world to you. 

“Oh, your majesty…” he started, before you cut him off through your tears. 

“Please, just Signy. Why can’t I just be Signy to you?” Your eyes were ardent with longing and torture, and he could see that. 

Ben faltered. “I wish I could, I pray for you every night, for you, your majesty.”

You do not understand what he means by that, but you feel a tide of passion wash over you. “I cry every night, because of you!” you snapped angrily. “Every night, I am plagued by thoughts of you, and the way you’ve cared for me and hurt me.” 

He sinks upon the ground alongside you. “Signy,” he breaks, a little crack in his voice can be heard. Your heart flutters a the sound of your name on his lips. “I’ve never once intended to hurt you.” By now, the two of you were sitting beneath the tree, lanterns by the empty side of each other. He turns to you in your peripheral. “I would give my life for you.” He declares.

“Ben…” you take the chance and lean your head against his shoulder. You feel him flinch slightly, before easing up. You close your eyes as he felt his hand creeping towards yours. Contrasting the roughness of the grass was a warm touch. You felt Ben reach his pinky finger for yours, and you looped it together willingly. Your face was terribly warm, as you slowly rested your hand in his. 

In the utter silence but the wind, you reflected upon the routine the both of you shared. You were the one to break the silence. You know, Ben, I never cared much to ask for your name, for I thought you’d always be there, standing guard for me.” 

“If this is a command, I shall carry it out ardently, all for you, Signy.” He murmured, still rather afraid to hold your gaze for too long. He pulled you up to stand in front of you, blushing heavily. You giggled. This was the Ben she knew, shy, kind, with his tousled dirty blond hair. He looked at you quizzically, before continuing. “I know I hurt you, but I beg you know I never meant to,” he confessed. 

Wondering how far you could take it, you squeezed his hand, reaching for the other. “Then,” you stepped closer to him, unable to repress a cheeky smile upon your face. “Will you be my friend?” 

His reaction was calm. “We shall be friends, Signy. As your friend, my dearest, I vow to protect and serve, guide and respect.” 

His words eased the painful stinging in your heart, which was now left with nothing but adoration and desire. As Ben smiles sincerely at you, your heart melted at the sight of pure warmth you missed so very much. The warmth of his smile, of his hands, and perhaps, on his lips… 

You threw your arms around his neck, as he stood firm, tense shoulders apparent, before relenting and holding you close to him. It was his turn to sigh. “Oh, Signy, Signy, this must be a dream. How I’ve longed to hold you like this.” You turned your head towards his, peppering the side of his face with kisses. He holds you in place, unflinching, as if he expected it. His beating heart is quickening as you feel it against yours. Surely he loves me too? You thought. 

An idea flashed through your mind but you immediately executed it without review. This time, he jumped and let out a surprised gasp. His lips were as soft as you expected, as he quickly pulled away, face flushed redder than she has ever seen. “I’m just a castle guard, Signy, surely there are men of your calibre more suited…” he reasoned shyly, before palming his face in frustration.

“I don’t want any of those other men, Ben.” You feel him pull you into a tight grip. “I love only you,” you confessed into the crook of his shoulder. 

“And I adore you just as true, Signy.” He murmured as you melted into his arms. “I love you. I do.” You felt your heart set ablaze and once again you felt the tears brimming your eyes. Ben slowly pulled away. “Would it be wrong if I-“ he now had you facing him, foreheads pressed together and looking at each other tenderly. “If I…” he repeated, as he inched slowly towards your lips. 

You rolled your eyes, as you hastily pressed your lips to his, this time he returned. It was the warmth of being held by the man you loved for years on end; and the warmth of your very first kiss with Ben. Though you could hear the trees brushing in the wind and smell the distant roses strongly in this instant, you couldn’t care very much for your surroundings. It was a magical moment, before the both of you pulled away. 

“I think that goes slightly beyond friendship,” Ben joked after a short pause.

Your eyes sparked. “Something like my king,” you teased him, watching him blush once more at the comment. 

As he stood with his mouth agape at her joke, she took Ben by the hand and dragged him back down to their original position by the lanterns. With your head upon his shoulders and your hand in his, if this were a dream, you should never ever want to wake up. Bliss was all about, and as you held him for protection against the cold night air, you looked to the stars and smiled, satisfied and content. All this time, all the efforts of all the suitors could never compare to a single second with Ben Castille, after all.


End file.
